tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Read and Play!
Read and Play is a 2017 game available to download for free on iTunes and Google Play. It also offers In-App purchase for a monthly or yearly subscription. As of 2019, the app is no longer available on Android. Description Thomas & Friends: Read & Play is a library of interactive read-to-me audio book, videos and many fun activities that are built to provide fun learning experiences for kids and fans of Thomas & Friends. Kids and Parents can enjoy tons of fun with our educational content in a completely kidsafe and AD-FREE environment together. Download FREE and start to Read & Play with Thomas & Friends today! Thomas & Friends: Read & Play also provides creative drawing tools and fun Thomas & Friends stickers for children to embrace their creative side whenever/wherever. Thomas & Friends: Read & Play Features: * READ TO ME AUDIO & ANIMATED BOOKS* - Enjoy classic stories from the island of Sodor, with tales including all of your favorite engines from Thomas & Friends. - All books are narrated with official Thomas and Friends voice-over in standard native English. - Colorful story pages with delicate movements and animation. - Your child can interact with the pages to discover sounds and noises, like Thomas' whistle or Bertie's horn and so much more. * THOMAS & FRIENDS VIDEOS: - A diverse set of content that can be streamed online or downloading to your device for offline viewing whenever/wherever. - Just-for-Fun videos and educational content available for curious minds. - A safe video environment with Thomas & Friends content only and completely AD-FREE. * CREATIVE DRAWING with THOMAS & FRIENDS STICKERS (Available on tablets only) - Let your child draw whenever and wherever with multiple pencils, colored pens, paints and chalk to create fun colorful pictures and designs. - Draw with tons of Thomas & Friends stickers and badges ranging from all of your favorite engines, to trees, plants and animals. Download now for FREE and start exploring a selected choice of Thomas & Friends books, activities and videos! Enjoy WEEKLY updates of new content with SUBSCRIPTION. Books and activities will be added at no extra cost every week. There is always going to be something new for your child to experience and enjoy, alongside your favorite Thomas & Friends. SUBSCRIPTION PLAN DETAILS Subscribe for unlimited FULL access to all content and all content updates. Thomas & Friends Read & Play offers two subscription options: * Monthly $4.99 * Yearly $49.99 These prices are for United States customers. Prices in other countries may vary and actual charges may be converted to your local currency depending on your country. WiFi is recommended. Note: This is a beta version of the application. It is not representative of what the final, full released product will look like. During this period, we welcome and appreciate both your feedback and support archive and we work to bring Thomas & Friends: Read & Play to all. Books * Thomas and the Shark * Thomas and the Dinosaur * Blue Mountain Mystery * Day of the Diesels (only in Little Engines Easy Reading) * Percy's Wash (only in Tiny Engines Easy Reading) * Edward at the Docks (only in Little Engines Easy Reading) * Fire Engine Flynn * Thomas and the Piglets * Belle's New Friend * Gordon Runs Dry * Kevin Meets Cranky * Race to the Rescue! (only in Easy Reading and Missing Words) * The Tall Friend * Happy Hiro * Edward the Hero (only in Little Engines Easy Reading) * Stafford Gets Stuck * The Runaway Kite (only in What Emotion? and Tiny Engines Easy Reading) * The Big Surprise * On Misty Island * Don't Bother Victor! * Scruff Gets Clean (only in Little Engines Missing Words) * Bubble Trouble * Snowy Tracks * Thomas the Tank Engine * James the Red Engine * Donald and Douglas * Toby the Tram Engine * Cranky the Crane * Terence the Tractor (only in Missing Words and Spot the Difference) * Skarloey the Strong Engine * Mavis the Proud Engine * Percy the Small Engine * Gordon the Big Engine * Edward the Blue Engine * Salty the Dockside Diesel Engine (only in Little Engines Easy Reading, Little Engines Missing Words and What Emotion?) * Duck the Great Western Engine * Henry the Green Engine (only in Numbers and Counting and Listen and Learn) * Harold the Helicopter * Emily the Stirling Engine * Bertie the Bus * Diesel the Naughty Engine * Spencer the Express Engine * Annie and Clarabel * Jack the Front Loader * Mighty Mac * Molly the Yellow Engine * Harvey the Crane Engine * Rocky the Rescue Crane * Rosie the Little Purple Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremy the Jet Plane * Victor the Shiny Red Engine Trivia * The books are narrated by Mark Moraghan. * Stafford Gets Stuck is the only read-along with no narration. * Despite only appearing in the HiT Entertainment model era, this app is the only time Molly, Mighty Mac, Kelly, Ned, Byron, Isobella, Jeremy, Mrs. Kyndley, and Dilly are mentioned by Mark Moraghan. * This is the only time Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw are mentioned by Mark Moraghan. Goofs * In Kevin Meets Cranky, a snapshot of Victor is named Salty. * James' tender is connected to his valence. * Gordon's fly crank is missing. * James' wheels are grey when they should be black. * Gordon's Hill is illustrated as having a single track instead of three tracks. * Most of the trucks lack facial features. * James is oversized. * The trucks are scaled down standard gauge trucks. * Skarloey is missing his number. * Sir Handel's bufferbeam is blue and his roof is painted white. * Skarloey's nose is a different shape. * Percy's coal bunker is green. * Gordon's tender does not have axle boxes. * Gordon's crank pin is missing. * Donald does not have a tender, as a coach is coupled behind his cab bunker. * Thomas's wheels are the same size as Gordon's drive wheels. * Edward is depicted with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement. * Spencer is missing his front coupling. * Spencer's fly crank is missing. * In one of the pictures of Knapford, there are three lines between platforms three and four. * Duck's wheels are painted green. * Mighty Mac is depicted as a standard gauge engine. * Molly's buffers are black when they sound be silver. * Harvey's livery is brown instead of burgundy. * Thomas is missing his buffers and Gordon's tender is missing its wheels. * Edward's wheels consistently change arrangement. * Rosie is missing her blush and lip gloss. * Percy's lamp irons are missing. * Emily is drastically smaller than Henry and Gordon. * One of pages on The Fat Controller read-along has no narration. Gallery File:Thomas&FriendsRead&Play.png|Title Screen File:ReadAndPlayAd.png File:ReadandPlay1.PNG File:ReadandPlay2.PNG File:ReadandPlay3.PNG File:ReadandPlay4.PNG File:ReadandPlay5.PNG Category:Video games Category:Apps Category:Mattel Apps